


Imagine Your OTP - Christmas edition

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: a series of ficlets I will (try to) write inspired by imagine Your OTP - Prompt Generator :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trope:  
> Buying The Saddest Looking Christmas Tree  
> Kink:  
> Domesticity

2010 is the first year in Yunho's life when he almost forgets about Christmas. He's so caught up in neverending rehearsals before their duo comeback, a comeback that's more terrifying than any previous one. More even than their debut because now he knows what's at stake. So he's so lost in singing and dancing and planning and 'what if's and 'why me's it takes him two weeks to register the snow on the road he's driving on every day.

 

Then he realizes less than two weeks has left to Christmas day and for the first time he hates it. The thought of sm Christmas parties, of any parties really - when he will have to fake smile and act all 'this is fine' while getting all the _looks_  - he's not sure he can deal with it right now.

 

He's thinking about all of it on his way home late at night, after another never-ending day in SM. Changmin has left earlier, he has stayed to work some more on his vocal and now it's almost past midnight. He wonders if Changmin's home, in their almost-too-big-for-only-two-now dorm, he wonders if Changmin remembers about Christmas, does he care if he's not celebrating? He hopes he doesn't.

 

When he gets home, it's all quiet, but there's a light on in the living-room. To say he's surprised by the scene that welcomes him there would be a understatement. In the middle of the room stands a Christmas tree. The most miserable, the saddest looking Christmas tree Yunho has ever seen. It's maybe 5' tall, there is barely any needle-cover on its branches and the top is crooked and it just hangs down sadly. Changmin is sitting on the sofa, watching the tree in silence.

 

Yunho looks at him with obvious but unspoken question in his eyes. Changmin looks back at him with this hard and distant look Yunho has never seen in his eyes for all the years they've know each other, but got pretty used to it for the last few months.

 

' I was passing by this Christmas tree market. I don't know why, but I stopped and started to watch it. And then I saw this tree. It was standing in the corner and no one wanted it. Everyone was passing by it like it was invisible and people were buying all the bold and rich trees and no one even stopped for a second to even look at this one. No one cared. No one wanted it. So I just thought...' He stops, then opens his mouth, chokes slightly on words and finally says again. ' No one wanted it, hyung...'

 

Yunho is silent, stunned, hurt. His throat is spazzing to say the words he cannot say yet, but he hopes! God only knows how much he hopes!! He will be able to say aloud one day.

 

' Thank you for wanting it then, Changminnie.' He whispers finally and he sees Changmin twitching, like he has touched an exposed nerve. ' Let's dress it prettily now.'

 

Dec.2016

 

Yunho is standing by the window in his army quarters and watches the snow fall with gentle smile on his lips. The slow army life allowed him to truly watch the seasons changes this year and he has welcomed the first snow with delight. The Christmas time is coming, and he really can't wait.

Suddenly his phone bips in his pocket and when he checks it, there's a one short message 'Got the tree, hyung.'

A second later another message comes across and this time it's a picture. A photo of a tree standing in his living room. The tree is taller this time, but its stem is thin and curvy and some branches are missing on one side. It looks rather pathetic surrounded by his stylish furniture, but Yunho grins and writes back ' It's perfect, Changminnie. Let's dress it prettily when we meet.'

 

 


	2. Not so secret Santa (nc-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope:  
> Secret Santa  
> Kink:  
> Orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I KNOW this is not how 'secret santa' works XD but i got carried away with the 'kink' and yeah...that happened
> 
> also I obvioulsy can't write 'short ficlets' =_=
> 
> anyway, pls enjoy some smut ;P

 

 Yunho finds the note as soon as he gets to his wardrobe after his last rehearsal. A small red envelope is tucked under his phonecase, there's no sender name, just small 'Yunho' written with golden ink.

The short message inside is written with the same ink.

 

_' Your present will wait for you in your bedroom tonight exactly at 23:25. Make sure to be there on time. Your Secret Santa.'_

 

Yunho smiles softly when he feels a hot shiver going down his spine.

Oh, he knows this Santa. And he knows what it means when he make the meeting hour so precise.

Santa is angry.

Santa is not coming just for cookies...

 

 When he goes home he checks his time every 5 minutes and when he finally enters his bedroom, he makes sure it's exactly on time.

Changmin is waiting for him. He's sitting on the chair and he's wearing only red pants and a Santa's hat and in any other circumstances Yunho would laugh at him, but that would not be a very good idea right now.

He REALLY wants to play that game.

 

' Where's my present?' He asks, looking around the room.

 

' Do you deserve it?' Changmin asks slowly and lifts his eyebrow like he's really interested in his answer.

 

' I do.' Yunho answers. And waits.

 Changmin is silent for a longer moment, then he gets up and comes closer. He walks around Yunho, watching him closely all the time and Yunho can feel goosebumps spreading all over his body, making his skin more sensitive, more aware. Finally Changmin stops right behind him.

 

' Have you been a good boy this year, Yunnie?' He whispers into Yunho's ear, gently, making sure his breath warms his ear and the skin on his neck, but they don't touch in any other way. Yunho shivers, a trembling breath opens his mouth and leaves him panting.

 

' Yes, I have.' Yunho answers, but he doesn't move, does not turn around. This is Changmin's role. He's the hunter, he's here to catch and claim and Yunho is a helpless prey, a pey that's very willing to be caught.

 

 Changmin gets closer, slowly, so very slowly, invades his personal space inch by inch. First he makes sure his chest touches Yunho's back, then his belly and hips. He's standing right behind him, making him feel how taller Changmin is, how small Yunho can be. Then he catches his both hands in his own, circles his wrists and holds them hard. Yunho trembles in his touch. Changmin bends his head, runs his nose from his shoulder, to his neck, reaches his ear again.

 

' Have you?' He asks again, harder this time, tightening his hold on Yunho's wrists and Yunho whimpers. 'I'm your secret Santa, Yunnie. I know what you did all year, I know all your secrets. And, I also know...' He slowly rubs his crotch against Yunho's ass. '...that you have stolen something.'

 

' No...' Yunho denials, shakes his head but also pushes his hips back against Changmin.

 

' No? Are you sure, Yunnie? Because I'm sure I have seen you stealing Jangmi's undies this morning.' Changmin lets go of his hands and grabs his hips instead, stopping him from moving. ' Her favorite red panties. You're wearing them now, don't you?'

 

 Yunho shakes his head again, but says nothing. He drops his head and let his hair fall on his face, shading his flushed cheeks. His pretty lips are open and shaking slightly and Changmin can't resist. He slides his hand up Yunho's body, up his side, over his hard nipple, up his neck, lifting his chin up. He slides two fingers into Yunho's mouth and the older man moans and sucks on them while closing his eyes. Changmin pushes slightly and Yunho drops his head back, lets it fall on Changmin's shoulder. Now Changmin has even better access to his ear.

 

' It's bad to lie, Yunnie.' He breaths it out against Yunho's neck, then slowly licks the shell of his ear. ' Good boys don't lie. Good boys don't steal. You've been a bad boy.'

 

' I'm sorry.' Yunho gasps, his words muffled by Changmin's fingers. He's not sorry at all, not even slightly, especially not when Changmin's hand leaves his lips, slides down and grabs him by his dick. He's hard already and Changmin's firm grip turns him even more.

 

' You're sorry?' Changmin asks with a harder note in his voice. ' So what do you say now if you're sorry, Yunnie?'

 

Yunho moans and rubs himself against Changmin, slowly losing his grip on himself and the reality. But he still knows this is a question he has to answer.

 

' Please, punish me.' He breaths out.

 

' Very good.' He hears and then Changmin grabs him by the hair and pulls his head back hard.

 

' Now, my dear Yunnie, now I will touch you. I will touch you and drive you crazy, I'm gonna fucking ruin you.' He growls and Yunho's knees buckle and the smell of his arousal fills the air. 'I'm gonna make you so hard you will be begging me to let you come. You will be so hard that Jangmie's panties will be soaked, they will be dripping. And then...' He kisses Yunho's cheek gently, and it's in such a contrast to his words, it breaks Yunho a little. '...and then I will leave you like this, without relief. And you will take it.'

 

Yunho has no answer to that.

He can only take.

 

 


	3. Things you can do under the mistletoe, when your boyfriend is not there to kiss him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope:  
>  Alone For Christmas  
> Kink:  
>  Phone sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very pointless PWP because i'm a trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> link for 'inspiring' gif below...

THIS WHOLE SCENE WAS MOSTLY INSPIRED BY >[THIS](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1fbd38b67d79fe3377d7b338a7f0303a/tumblr_ngqkb032Yl1qa12r0o1_540.gif)< GIF, SO YEAH, ENJOY THE VISUALS XD

 

**

 

Changmin shifts, then gives up and falls on his back, the room spinning before his eyes. The glass from his last shot of vodka falls out from his fingers and rolls away. Changmin stares at the ceiling, the mistletoe above him doubles and triples itself before his eyes so he shakes his head to clear his vision.

 

Bad idea.

 

Now he feels sick but he forces down the feeling,  focuses on breathing instead. Maybe he should get up? He's not too drunk to actually do it and go to...do whatever, he just doesn't feel like it.

 

Here where he is is fine, is enough.

 

The Christmas part has just ended, he managed to kick last guests out of his house and this is where he stayed. In the hallway, on the carpet, because who cares about the bed.

 

Besides, his house right now is a one huge mess, the mess is everywhere, also in his bedroom, on his bed, so what's the difference. The mess is even here, next to him. Some playing cards are splattered all over the floor, half empty glasses are even here, some bottles too, who the hell was drinking here?!

 

And who the hell thought it's a good idea to invite the whole SM and half of other companies to his house?

 

It was Kyuhyun, he's damn sure.

 

Fuck him. And the mess he will have to deal with.

 

But this can wait until tomorrow. Or a day after tomorrow.

 

Or at least until he's sober enough.

 

But now he's drunk and on the floor and restless and he doesn't know why?

 

Maybe he should go to sleep?

 

He tries to get up, but his hands are not really listening. The shifting drags his pants against his crotch and - _oh_!

 

\- that's the case.

 

He's not sleepy, he's not tired. He's horny. So damn much!

 

He grunts and shifts again, slides his hand down and rubs himself. _Oh fuck yeah_. He does that again, harder, and his tights tremble.

 

Fuck, where is Yunho when he needs him? Why the hell he's in Gwangju, why his family must live so far away when Changmin is lying here, alone, aching for him?

 

Fuck Yunho!

Uh, damn he wishes he could...

 

There's nothing hotter in this world than Yunho, flushed and naked, his skin glistening with salty sweat, his lips parted around grunts and moans and all of this because of him, Changmin.

 

Just that thought alone makes him moan and hump his hand. But the tough through the clothes is surely not enough, so he unbuttons his pants and slides his hand inside.

 

_Much better._

 

He strokes himself slowly, building a rhythm that almost goes with his heartbeat. He can feel his whole body tingling, skin getting hot. He braces his foot on the ground and bend his knees, works his hips up.

 

Still not enough.

 

Closing his eyes, he snarls with frustration, trying to imagine something more, to create a fantasy that will help him get over the edge.

 

But his head is still spinning so he can't keep his eyes closed for long. Changmin grips his dick harder, strokes faster, arousal goes through his body like an electric shock, bending his spine. He's getting hot, too hot, so he lets go of his dick for a moment and tugs the jacket off and throws it away.

That makes his phone slip out from the pocket.

Changmin stills and looks at it, a sudden idea making him shudder.

 

He grabs the phone and checks the clock.

 

4AM, fuck. Yunho probably is asleep already.

 

Fuck it.

 

He dials the number he knows by heart and waits.

 

' Min-ah...' Yunho breaths into the phone after a minute, his sleep voice soft and deep, and Changmin's hand is back into his pants immediately.

 

' Hyung...' He whispers.

 

' The party's over?' Yunho asks and breaths deeply, clearly trying to wake himself up more. 'Why are you not sleeping yet?'

 

' I miss you...' Changmin whispers again, slowly stroking himself again, thinking about Yunho warm and rumpled lying in the darkness of his room.

 

' I miss you too, baby.' Yunho answers with smile in his voice.

 

' No...I really _miss_ you...' Changmin moans, the nickname and the lust making him impatient. ' Right now, with me...'

 

' Oh... _Oh, baby_.' The penny finally drops for the other side, and Yunho's voice turns into a liquid honey in a second. ' Tell me baby, are you hard for me now?'

 

' Yes...'

 

' Are you thinking about it? Are you imagining me there, with you?'

 

' Yes, Yunho...' Changmin whines, loud and arches of the ground. He feels like he's drowning in Yunho's voice and he wants more. ' Yunho, tell me..., tell me all.'

 

' Tell you what, Min-ah? What I would do to you now if I were there?' Changmin hears the distant sheet rustle and imagines Yunho writhing on his bed, touching himself too. ' About my lips touching yours, sucking on your tongue, then down to your neck. Kissing and biting you down over your shoulder. About my fingers playing with your nipples? Are they hard now? Touch them for me, baby.'

 

Changmin obeys, trails his free hand under his shirt, caresses his nipple, then pinches it hard. A gasp and a moan escape his lips, right into the phone and Yunho moans back.

 

' Yes baby, imagine my breath on them when I take one in my mouth. Licking, sucking, biting, rolling it gently between my teeth. Can you feel it?'

 

' Mwhhhh...' Is all that leaves Changmin lips, his mind spinning, lust and alcohol mingling together, driving all rational thoughts and actions away. All he can feel is his burning body, all he can hear is Yunho's deep voice pouring sweet dirty words right into his ear.

 

' Now my hand is sliding over your thigh and between your legs. I can feel the heat coming from your hard dick, he's dripping for me, right, Min-ah? But first I wanna play with you balls. Touch them for me...' And Changmin does, pulling his sack down, feeling the action going through his whole body. He has no control, he's just a puppet on strings of Yunho's commands. ' They are so tight, right? But I can't wait any longer, baby. I must touch you now. Touch your gorgeous wet dick. It's so hard for me, right? SO hard and leaking...Tell me, Min-ah, tell me how it feels...'

 

' It's...' Changmin gasps, then stops, licks his lips and tries to get some control over his voice, when all he wanna do is cry out. Especially when his hand slides up back again and around his shaft. ' Yun... It's hard, I'm so hard. For you, Yunho... It's wet and it's twitching,I want you to suck me...'

 

' Yes, baby, yes.' Yunho's voice comes now in short pants. ' Imagine my lips around you, think about my tongue licking your slit, you taste always so good. Taste it, baby, taste it for me.'

 

' Mhh.' Changmin can't reply, he feels his cheeks and ears burning, legs trembling but he does it anyway. He runs his finger over his slit, gathers the pre-come and then lifts his hand and licks it off. A rich salty taste of himself, of sex fills his mouth and he moans again, incoherent. Yunho moans back.

 

' Fuck I love hearing you moan like that... You can make me come just with it.'Yunho confesses, panting for breath. ' Come on, baby. Changmin-ah, work that dick for me, baby, Come for me.'

 

Changmin thrusts harder into his hand and makes a few frantic, helpless noises. The heat in his body is rising, sweat damps his skin and he trashes around and topples a few glasses over. He can smell himself, musky and dirty, he hears Yunho's urgent moans and pants over the phone and he speeds up again. He's close, so close.

 

' Oh fuck.' Changmin babbles, orgasm building. ' Oh Yunho...'

 

' Are you close, baby? ' Yunho urges. ' Come for me, oh fuck! Come for me, Min-ah.'

 

And Changmin does, his come wetting his pants, shirt and some droplets hit even his chin. He cries out and spreads his legs wide, his mind going blank for a long, long moments. When he comes back to his senses, his head is spinning still, not only from the alcohol this time and he feels boneless and tired.

 

And most importantly, sated.

 

Then he realizes that somewhere in the middle of his high he has dropped his phone and disconnected the call. Embarrassed he picks it up and sees one new message

 

' Good night, baby❤ And merry Christmas.'

 


	4. The mistletoe disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by : OTP Questions:
> 
> Who sneakily hung up mistletoe everywhere?
> 
> Who can't escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is inspired by this twitter post I just did and then I goe ideas and then this happened...
> 
> so it's short, it's rushed, it's un-beta-ed but I hope you will enjoy it anyway ;) Happy Holidays!!

 

 

Yunho giggles the whole time.

 

He giggles when he stops next to the Christmas market and buys the mistletoe, he giggles in his car on the way home, he giggles when he hangs the green bundles on every door frame in their house. He pictures himself kissing Changmin under every single one of them until he gets annoyed and then breathless and trembling in his arms. He thinks about his big shiny eyes looking back at him, about his cute round flushed cheeks and _ohhhhh_ he can't wait!!

 

He has to wait, thought. He has ended his schedules earlier today, that's why he managed to get the decorations, but Changmin will be back home late at night. They have tomorrow free, though, so there will be a lot of time for kissing and putting other Christmas decorations and making some good food and even more kissing, hopefully.

 

So he goes to bed early, his head full of Christmas fantasies and tomorrow-will-be-great hopes and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

Changmin finishes his work even later that planned. He's annoyed and tired, but he knows he and Yunho will have the next day free, so he tries to go home as fast as the law allows him to.

 

But when he goes through the city center a bright place catches his attention.

 

A 24/7 Christmas market.

 

He knows Yunho has bought all the decoration...and probably even some more. And then some more. Since he doesn't know the word 'enough' when it comes to decorations.

 

But the view makes Changmin feel a little guilty and even left-out, so he stops and buys a one thing he's not really sure Yunho would've remembered about. A few bundles of mistletoe.

 

He giggles on his way back to his car and giggles all the way back home. When he gets home he muffles his giggles with his hand because he doesn't want to wake Yunho up. This has to be a surprise. And because even the smallest noise and ray of light can wake him, Changmin goes through their house in complete darkness. He's used to it, he knows their house by heart after all the hours he has spent while cleaning, he could walk through it with closed eyes.

 

So he goes slowly room after room and hangs a small mistletoe on every door frame, as high as he can reach comfortably in the darkness. In the end, when he's done, he takes a shower and goes to bed.

 

Snuggling against Yunho he smiles a little, thinking about all the kissing that will happen tomorrow.

 

The sun slowly shines through the window, a single ray falling on the bed and across Yunho's face. He stirs awake, but doesn't get up, decides to enjoy some extra minutes in bed. He can feel Changmin moving behind him and then sighting softly when he wakes up too. His boyfriend gets up slowly, trying to not disturb him and goes to the bathroom. Yunho can hear him leaving it soon after and going to the kitchen.

 

'JUNG!!' A loud roar suddenly rumbles through their house and Yunho jumps on the bed.

 

'It wasn't me!' He says automatically, but then runs to see what happened.

 

'What's wrong?' He asks as soon as he sees Changmin. The younger boy is standing in the hallway, looking at their living room. He doesn't answer him, just points out, so Yunho comes closer and follows his hand. ' _Oh.._.'

 

In every doorframe hangs a mistletoe, a huge one on the centre, obviously Yunho's. And a smaller one a little lower, where Changmin has pinned his. Their house suddenly looks like a mistletoe plantation and Yunho feels his mouth twitching with laughter. This is hilarious and it's even better than he could ever wish for.

 

'Look at this mess!!' Changmin hisses and only now Yunho looks at him again. ' I thought you wouldn't remember about it so I bough a few, but what the hell, have you bought a whole damn forest of mistletoe!? This looks like a damn Christmas hothouse, Yunho, we must clean this nonsense!!'

 

Yunho doesn't answer him, he knows well enough that he's answer is not needed. He giggles under his breath again and wonders how to pacify his moody partner.

 

Then he looks up and sees two green bushes hanging above them. He grins then openly, reaches out and grabs Changmin. He tugs him closer and smiles even wider at the offended look on his face.

 

'What are you doing, Jung?' Changmin scowls. ' We must clean this mess...'

 

But before he can say anything else, Yunho leans closer and kisses him hard. He doesn't let him break it, instead kisses him deep and hot, sucking on his lips and tongue until they're both breathless and Changmin is making small noises that inflame Yunho.

 

He breaks the kiss after few minutes or hours. Changmin is clutching on him and he looks completely dazed. Yunho smiles, smug, and points up. Changmin follows it with his eyes and finally sees the mistletoe above them.

 

'Happy holidays, Changminnie.' Yunho whispers and when Changmin looks back at him, mouth open to say something, he kisses him again.

 

 


End file.
